


You Know Where I'm Coming From

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Confessions, Conversations, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, about tahoe trips and salad recipes, like one another's facebook posts, plot and i are old friends who occasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "A simple 'congratulations' would have sufficed."





	You Know Where I'm Coming From

**Author's Note:**

> so I guess this is the end of this series??? at least it's the end of the plot rip. I might come back later if I really feel the need for more spookyface later I might write some more (there's not a lot on this site that isn't really violent and it's kinda triggering for me) but for now, this series is concluded. thank you so, so much for reading <3

“Well, it’s about goddamn time!”

Tyler’s whole face went red, and he huffed, crossing his arms. “What do you mean by that?”

Blurryface was in the television again, ignoring the stray pieces of static as they spoke to Tyler with certainty. Their eyes were glinting, and a crooked smile was on their face. “I mean, come on, you expect me to believe you haven’t had feelings for him for ages?”

“I didn’t want to tell him in case he didn’t feel the same way,” Tyler admitted, letting his guard down for a moment. He’d only recently gotten together with Josh, and he had just told Blurry about it, though he wasn’t exactly getting the reaction he’d been expecting. 

He stuck his nose in the air again, regaining his annoyed air. “A simple ‘congratulations’ would have sufficed.”

“Congratulations,” Blurry said, and it sounded like they genuinely meant it. The mood was quiet for a moment before Blurry began talking again. “I mean, we’re talking years--”

“Shut up, Blur.”

*

‘Really?’

Josh nodded, a little embarrassed, but with the biggest smile on his face. “Really.”

Spooky Jim clasped their hands together excitedly. They were practically glowing with pride. ‘Oh, that’s great, Josh! I’m really happy for you.’

“Thank you.” He rubbed his neck, feeling relieved. He’d put off telling his other half for a few weeks, nervous about their reaction, but of course, all his worrying had been for nothing. Spooky was positively pleased that he and Tyler were finally together. “It’s been great, honestly.”

‘I bet it is,’ Spooky teased, then laughed. ‘Oh god, Blurry’s gonna love this. If I can tell them?’ they added, turning serious again.

“Tyler and I talked about it, and he said he’s gonna talk to them about it before the week is up,” Josh added.

‘Of course. Your secret’s safe with me until then’ Spooky mimicked locking their lips with a key, then smiled again. ‘I really am happy for you, J.’

Josh’s smile was glued to his face. “Thank you, Spooky.”

*

The very next day, Blurry and Spooky met up at their usual time in the graveyard. Each was bursting with the news of Tyler and Josh’s relationship, but neither wanted to spill the story in case the other was unaware of it.

They sat under their pine tree, just holding hands and not really talking much for a while. Finally, Blurry could contain it no longer, and they cleared their throat. “So...anything interesting happen this week?”

Spooky Jim signed slowly with their hands, not meeting their datemate’s eyes. ‘Such as?’

“Um…have you talked to Josh much?”

‘About…?’

“The, uh…” Blurry stumbled awkwardly. Spooky found it terribly cute. “The thing?”

They grinned brightly. ‘Yes. The thing.’

Blurry grinned back, awkwardness fading. “It’s about time, isn’t it?”

‘Yes’, Spooky agreed. They squeezed their love’s hand. ‘It is.’


End file.
